


Villain

by sinceimetyou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arm Porn, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Smut, Wedding Ruined, small cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceimetyou/pseuds/sinceimetyou
Summary: Clint can’t sleep after having to take a last minute decision over your life.





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the thing: After being bombarded with GAZILLION of Renner’s arm porn gifs and images for two days by @thoughtsofdarc, I had to do something about it to blow off some steam, hahaha! Fucking Jeremy, he is hot!
> 
> The song I used a lot while I was writing it is Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware 
> 
> **MY WORK IS NOT MEANT TO BE POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITES WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION**

“Hey…” Your mouth and throat feels a little bit dry, the voice barely wants to come out.

You lean your chest to the thin pillar that also helps to build the frame of the kitchen door. It’s cold and that gives you a refreshing sensation towards your warm skin, making you wish you could keep embracing it for some minutes more.

Clint wakes from the haze of his thoughts, placing his hands a side to his thighs over the leathery couch and looks up to you softly, through the barely illuminated living room, drawing a tired but modest smile. A faint hum leaves him first.

“Hey pretty…”

“Are you coming back to bed?”

“In a minute, I- I need to check some texts I forgot to reply first…” His eyes tried to track his phone over the coffee table in front of him, trying to suddenly look busy but you know… he can’t fool you. The device is somewhere in the bedroom, at the pocket of his trousers and it hasn’t made a sound since you two arrived to your apartment.

You’ve been staring at him for some minutes from that same spot and he’s only been there sitting stark naked, toying with his fingers the tip of an arrow, focused too much in its weight and every sharp edge of the silvery object which is now softly poking the skin of his knee. His hand movements are mesmerizing and your eyes also can’t help but to track every single cut and stitch he’s ever gotten, covered in white adhesive tape.

“I would believe you that but I can’t…” a cute smirk appears on your lips “What is going on?”

His eyes stop looking for the phone and are set again over you, worried. Shame and fear are present; you can palpate it in the room.

That arrow tip was going to be used to kill you at your friend’s wedding. He chose not to do it when he received a last moment order to stop because the intel gathered by the team was completely wrong, running later after that person who tricked the mission: Loki. 

Clint nonetheless, spent a whole month trying to meet you for the “sake of the mission” but the moment you both saw and talked to each other outside a bookstore, you felt so attracted, you had a lot in common despite that superhero thing you never talked about until he had to confess it. To add some pressure from your part, you were looking for a companion for the event and it was like he was heaven sent.

“Nothing… It’s just…” his head hangs a bit and he shakes it in denial, his voice is trying not to break “I was here to make a different call… I was here to kill you Y/N. By a mistake, not exactly mine for the first time but you know… a mistake after all…”

You sigh regretfully. Not for what he said but because you have to leave that fresh spot that was cooling your chest to walk towards him.

“It scares me so much the idea that I could have hurt you because Loki tried to play on us again. And he went deep this time, something I won’t forgive or forget” he says, clenching his teeth. “And also… I never thought you could become someone very important to me in such a short time. I don’t want to lose you.”

A very rude thought about Loki is formed in your head and you want to tell him, but you refrain in your words, you are better than him. “All I know, is that I’m not the villain here and…”

“You look like one” he interrupts you to mutter an unexpected joke. He quickly glanced at your also naked form, wearing only his dark dress shirt with a sultry walk heading to him and that makes him feel nervous, his cope mechanism gives him a little kick. He takes back the piece of metal back on his fingertips to keep playing delicately with it. “And you were dancing so amazing at the party… yeah, that kinda makes you a super villain.”

“I concede you that, dimwit!”

A playful giggle escapes from both as you stand in front of him, he slowly leans to the backrest of the couch to look at you with those big bright green eyes and appreciate your beauty and then, opening shamelessly his legs to give you some space. You bend your body towards him and rest your hands over the furniture but on both sides of his head, looking lustfully at him, almost skimming the tip of your nose with his.

“I know that’ll never be enough… thank you Clint” you whisper.

You are so alluring for him that his lips try to touch yours with a small tilt but he is unable to reach them and that distracts him enough, the tip of the arrow cuts the pad of his index finger. He silently yelps and throws it like a hot potato over the table.

“What happened?” you look down with worry, furrowing your brows, to his hand making pressure to his finger.

“I hurt myself, it’s nothing…”

“Let me see…”

Without removing one of your hands from the backrest, the other holds his with the cut. You try to quick inspect it closely and the moment you realize it isn’t that deep or bloody, more like a paper cut -stingy and annoying- over his very well worn hand, you take it to your pinkish smudged lips and caringly kiss it. You can feel the contrast of the hard skin of his hand and arm, sensing every single ridge of it and the good amount of veins protruding in the back of it against the softness and sponginess of yours. This highly sensual imagery turns him wild.

There’s a loving look and a pleased smile on him. He starts rubbing that little cut annoyingly over your lips and you let yourself go with it by giving it little bites, sucking his moon shaped tips and releasing some breathy gasps. Clint looks in silence, amazed of your actions. You hold him tighter from the wrist and he begins to play with the rest of his fingers over your lips, slowly going down to your jawline and carefully tracing a path through your neck that his entire palm, grabs completely for a long period.

You show a wide grin for not pressing too hard as your eyes shut completely in ecstasy. Your body is tired but you feel ready and there’s something from the pit of your stomach pulling you down with such a force that you take it as a sign to rest your knees side by side of his thighs. Your velvety hands suddenly feel free and snake over his sculpted chest to the back of his neck, pulling him for an urgent and deep kiss, sucking and nibbling his lower lip until Clint releases a loud moan.

He is getting stimulated again and his hips start bucking against yours, with his growing cock trying to hit its main aim on its own, while your bare dripping pussy only tries to caress it little by little.

“You’re really evil Y/N…” There’s a laugh from you resounding throughout the living room when he says that. The grip over your neck softens and his rugged hand keeps going further as he moves above your sternum, moving away the fabric of his shirt only to grab a fistful of one of your mounds and releasing it with a pinch on your nipple, then jumping to the other, trying to do the same. His other hand comes out to play too, caressing the outer side of your thigh only to rest on your ass. The grasp is rough and it’s probably the most arousing thing you’ve ever felt in a long time. “Come on pretty… it was easier the first time”

“Well…aah!” You whimper and give him scattered kisses over his lips, cheeks and jaw that feel hungrier than ever. Your hips start a back and forth pace hovering over him and he enjoys the way you are moving until he becomes a mess, sweaty and close to cum with that kind of friction. “You had me wrapped around your finger the first time. Maybe I just want have some fun with you now…”

“God, I love you so much Y/N”

Clint hands keep trailing over you, making every touch feel like a burn in your skin, shuddering thanks to every little fine hair of your body. But the moment the hands reach at the same time at the small of your back, the roughness is back and he suddenly grabs and forces your hips to settle over his cock. You wince in pain when he slides in and fits you nicely.

The first thrusts are deep and slow but in a matter of seconds, he finds a pace and makes you find one too as he is now leading your movements, leaving the backrest of the couch to keep you constricted towards him. He feels desperate, like wanting to entwine his body with yours because his thick arms are pretty much hugging each other, almost bruising your torso and his face trying to collect all your sweat.

Your body moves fast up and down while feeling exquisitely crushed. Your arms and hands don’t know what to do exactly; they want to put some leverage against him, scraping with your nails in his back or letting them get lost in his hair. No matter what you choose, this is quick, rough and still, it feels overwhelming and intimate.

After some minutes, your body feels close to come because you start moaning louder his name. Clint notices and wants to make his performance last longer by trying a new position. The couch is quite large to do it and he feels strong enough to get up with you in his arms only to place himself on top of you, making the crushing feel unbearable and your breathing rag. He can reach deeper your spot with the new position and it’s driving you insane.

“Clint, Clint… ah, please… please…”

All goes quick crazy when he wants to see how are you: a writhing panting mess with hooded eyes, dripping skin and hair in sweat, with the shirt scrunched and wet under your shoulder blades and not knowing how, trying to kiss him avidly and not even aiming the mouth to his, clashing teeth sloppily; that tells him everything. You are both ready.

“Ok sweetheart, let’s go…”

Your hands slide to his ass and help him achieve with deeper thrusts and much need, to come at the same time. It’s such a powerful and beautiful experience that you relive for a third occasion of the night and it washes you over completely like the first. Clint weakens a bit and loosens his grip, letting you have mouthfuls of air and gain some self-control. 

“Look who is the evil one here… I love you Clint but you can be so…”

“Good?” His eyes open wide and his eyebrows arch in a mix of surprise, seriously hoping that your answer is so positive for him.

“Much!” You roll your eyes and show him the tip of your tongue, followed by a sneer.

“Wait… you said you love me?”

“Don’t make me regret it baby…” you purred before kissing him.

After that, you can feel how your body finally feels tired and your eyes slowly close. He moves to a side to let you rest peacefully, not without giving you a tender kiss over your forehead. You curl towards him, both trying to fit in the couch and you place your face on his chest as a pillow until you fall asleep a couple minutes later.

Clint however, locates the arrow tip over the table with his sight and feels unable to remove his eyes from there until he also falls asleep.


End file.
